Fake love,Fake smile
by yael-chan
Summary: Misaki got into the best university in Japan  He meets his brother's friend Akihiko Usami  But Misaki do not like him at all because of he's fake smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, how you doing?**

**So I decided this time to write a story longer than the others I've written here**

**It's only my third time and I'm still getting better so do not take spelling errors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica**

**Enjoy :)**

"damn suitcase!"Misaki muttered as he jumps on the suitcase trying to close it.

"Misaki! Come on hurry, the taxi is here.". His brother's cry sounded from the floor below.

"Just a second!" Misaki shouted back and managed to finally close the suitcase and ran downstairs

"Niichan Take care,"Misaki said and gave a hug to his brother before he entered the cab.

"Take care and be sure to look for Akihiko Usami" said Takahiro through the open window and waved goodbye as the cab started moving.

Takashi Misaki now 18 is going to the best university in Japan 'Megadim'.

How someone stupid(a bit) as Misaki could be accepted?

His brother knows a teacher Akihiko who has influence on the management and managed to get a scholarship for Misaki.

Since their parents were killed in a car accident Misaki brother Takahiro had to take care of him.

Misaki was so moved when he discovered the gift for his birthday he was so excited he organized two months before the opening of school year, which was a bit difficult for both of tham because Misaki would have to stay to sleep at the school.

But once every two weeks he can go home only for two days.

After about 3 hours Misaki arrived, the school looks so luxurious high level, Misaki stood in front of the gate about 10 minutes staring at the big yard, a bright green grass, flowers and big fountain in the middle, the big white building was the school ,Misaki even heard that there was a swimming pool, ranch with horses and many other things this was a big place, Misaki even thought a bigger place from the city he lived.

Misaki entered through the gate a guard came to meet him

"What's your name young man?"

"Takashi Misaki"he politely answered

The guard checked a list of names and smiled back to Misaki

"Welcome to Megadim your room will be Division A Room 3" The guard said and gives Misaki a key.

Misaki took them "Thank you sir" he said and continued walking towards the great white building.

Misaki kept looking at each side where he was about to spend is next few years of his life, the place was so cool Misaki's heart jumped so hard.

"Oh! Almost forgot"Misaki ran back to the guard, "Excuse me, you know where I can find Akihiko Usami?"

The guard looked at him in surprise and smiled "Akihiko Sama you can find him in the staff room or at the library" the guard was looking for something in his guard booth and gave it to Misaki

Misaki looked at it and it was a map.

"Do not get lost on your first day,"said the guard

Misaki blushed "I do not thank you!"Misaki Excitedly ran to the building.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akihiko Sama we are your biggest fan please take our love letter!"Three girls were screaming

Akihiko chuckled, "Thank you I really appreciate it but I can not take them"he said

The girls were disappointed "Anyway please take them you can throw them later!"They continued, not giving up

Akihiko sighed, "I'll take them just because you worked hard on it" he said with a charming smile that made the girls blush.

"Nyya! Akihiko Sama!"The girls mumbled and walked away feeling satisfied.

Once they did not see Akihiko lowered his charming smile with a scary one "How many more letters I'll have to suffer" he thought as he throws the letters into the trash without having to see what they wrote.

Akihiko Look through the window in the library and saw a young man walking with a map in hand"a new student ..?"Akihiko thought He tried to look better but the map hid the boy's face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay now need to turn right ..." Muttered Misaki, he looked at the building in front of him, above the entrance was a sign,_ 'library'_, "Yes! I found it!"Misaki called out and enter the library

"Now how do I recognize him.." Misaki thought when he sees a lot of people sitting at tables reading or sleeping.

"Need help?"A deep voice sounded behind him, Misaki turned,in front of him stood a handsome man with silver hair,violet eyes, wearing a fancy suit, a smile ... smile ... scary ... Misaki step back

"I just .. um ... just looking for someone .."Misaki Muttered

The man looked at him, "Who?"

"Um .." Misaki didnt trust this man for some reason.

"Maybe I can help?" The man offered

"I'm looking for Akihiko Usami Maybe you know him..?"Misaki whispered, trying to avoid the older gaze

"Why are you looking for me?"Akihiko Ask

Misaki looked at the man "is my brother's friend?"Misaki thought in horror "He looked so fake!"

"Because Niichan told me to find you ... I'm Misaki ... Takashi Misaki" said Misaki embarrassed

"Oh! Takahiro brother I waited for you all day, Welcome!" Akihiko smiled with satisfaction and put his hand on the shoulder of Misaki

"Yes - thank you," murmured Misaki

Akihiko saw the response "Are you okay? You look angry"Akihiko said

"What? No,No,No I just ... you just ..."Misaki began to stutter

"What is it Misaki?"Akihiko ask.

"I'm just nervous, "said Misaki

"There is no need to be, I'll help you ,want to go to your room to get organized?"Akihiko Ask and removed his hand from the shoulder

"Come, I'll help you with the suitcase," said Akihiko

Misaki just nodded Akihiko smile made him tremble.

"Niichan are you sure that is a good friend?" Misaki thought.

**I finished the chapter!**

**When I wrote it in my notebook it was longer .. _**

**It was harder than the others I published here**

**But I managed to finish it :) hope there are not many mistakes.**

**Excuse me if there is**

**But never mind, next chapter will come only after reviews**

**Leave a comment, want more? Love is?**

**R&R thank you :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to say that I continued to publish this story just because I hate to leave open story**

**Although there is no feedback except for one ...**

**Another thing the next chapter will be rated M**

"I think it's everything, right?" Asked Akihiko

Yeah, thanks for the help," said Misaki ,sat on his bed.

"The room was just what Misaki described,abed near a window,acloset designed for two people,a desk,a nigthstand beside the bed

"At this moment Misaki unpack his suitcase with Akihiko

"If you need something else I'm in the library," he smile

Misaki nodded, not looking into his face

Once Akihiko left the room Misaki breathed like a stone fell from his heart

"Yes, I'll call Niichan and tell him I'm here" Misaki Open the phone and dialed the number of his brother

But his brother did not answer "I guess he is busy .." Thought Misaki put the phone on the nightstand

Suddenly knocked on the door

He opened the door before him were three girls

"Can I help?" Ask Misaki

"What is your relationship with Usami san!"One of them shouted

"Usami san?" Misaki asked in confusion

"We saw him leave your room, Usani Sama was never in anyone's room!" The girls were so angry

Misaki sighed "I'm a new student, he probably wanted to be sociable, I do not know"

"No excuses! You want to seduce him right? You want him to be yours! But we do not agree"

"What are you talking about? I am a man and he's a man I do not ..." One girl is interrupted when she gave a slap to Misaki

"Take this as a warning, we do not give anyone to mess with our angel Usami Sama!" And they left

"Who wants to seduce someone ugly like that ..." he whispered and closed the door

Akihiko walked the corridors of the school back to the library, back to the quiet reading of books he found refuge from the nightmare of adolescents

"Good afternoon Akihiko san How was class today?"Asked one of the teachers who joined the walk

Akihiko smiled "as always great everyone is so energetic"

The teacher laughed, "That's what I'm looking forward to your class! But I would not go to the library" the teacher whispered at the end

"Why not?"

"A second before I saw your fans club goes there" the teacher continued to laugh and left

Akihiko sighed, suddenly an idea came to him and he returned back to Misaki room

"It hurts .." hemuttered as he looked into the mirror Misaki his cheek was still red from the blow he received from the girl

"What the hell! All about him in this school as if he were a king!" Misaki said angrily

Misaki lay on the bed staring at the ceiling "I'm so tired," whispered When he close is eyes, and he fell asleep

"Misaki .."whispered Akihiko

Misaki mumbled and rolled over in bed.

Akaico chuckled " Misaki wake up"

"Mmm ... 5 minutes.."Misaki said"

Akihiko decided to test Misaki, he put his hand to his lips, Misaki responded with a murmur

Akihiko slowly moved the hand down more and more,Misaki responds with vague mutterings, but once Misaki felt something cold touching his private place, he immediately opened his eyes and sat down

He saw Akihiko looks at him with a different face, not fake, real ones, Misaki froze for a moment and immediately came out of it "What the hell are you doing here!"He shoute

"Sorry Did I wake you?" Said Akihiko With a smile that Misaki hated

Misaki will not suffer any more "Stop it!The Smile drives me crazy!" Misaki got out of bed and stood in front Akihiko

"Driving you crazy?" Akihiko thought it was a compliment but not after what Misaki said afterward

"Yes! So disgusting, untrue, emotionless, scary! ...I do not understand you how you are a friend of Niichan!" For some reason,Misaki began to cry

Akihiko stood paralyzed, the first time in his life that someone shouted at him,andsomeone who said such words

"Do not stand just like that! Say something! Explain to me why you like this, I want to know how you are a friend of Niichan? Worked on it with that smile! That Will not work on me"

"Mmm? I understand what you are going to do with it?" Asked Akihiko calmly after the shock

"I'll tell Niichan all!Pervert..."Misaki Suddenly remembered the cold touch, he looked at his pants and saw they were unbuttons

"what the hell you did to me!" Misaki immediately closed them

"Akihiko sighed "What to do? you will ruin my reputation

"Reputation my ass, I complained about you pervert!" Misaki ran towards the door but Akihiko grabbed his hand and turn it toward him

"I can't let you do that right?"

"Leave me alone!" Misaki struggling to be free but Akihiko pinned him against the wall rely forward

"What to do with you?" Hewhispered in the ear of Misaki

Misaki begin to feel the breath of Akihiko on his neck that caused him to tremble

"What are you going to do?" Muttered Misaki

"I think I'll say something like that you confessed your love but I refused because I was a teacher and you are very angry do you think they believe?" Akahiko said blowing into the ear

"but that's not true!"

"?Who would you believe"

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"Misaki eyes began to water again

"Because you're special ..."said Akihiko

"What's that?" Misaki tried again to get grip but Akihiko only pressed harder

"Why would I not teach you a thing or two about sex?" Akihiko pushed Misaki to the bed and climbed over him.

"W-what?" Misaki left paralyzed when he looks into Akihiko releases his tie and licking his lips.

**Anyone who reads the story thanks!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes ...**

**The next chapter I do not know when I will write**

**If at least 3 comments (at least) I will post**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi !Sorry I'm releasing now the chapter but I did not have time _  
Thanks to all the comments! (Luckily it was 3 comments so that's good)  
I said the chapter will be Rated M but I thought it was too soon ...  
If you have suggestions or requests tell me  
Feel free to correct my spelling errors  
Hope you enjoy chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica (I wish I did)**

"Usami sensei stop joking" Misaki replied in fear

"Misaki I'm not kidding," replied Akihiko in a deep voice

Misaki was confused, he was afraid ...

Akihiko unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his white muscular body

"You do not really mean ..." Misaki mumbled and looked away from Akihiko

"I'm serious" Akihiko grabbed Misaki face and turn them to look straight into his eyes

Misaki made the mistake of his life when he looked back into the eyes of Akihiko, Misaki remained paralyzed

Akihiko ran his hands over the tiny body of Misaki taking off his shirt, lay him on the bed.

Misaki did not respond,he still did not notice what's going on his mind was frozen, but not for long

Akihiko removed Misaki pants Once Misaki felt his body cool, he could think

"Usami sensei" He shouted and pushed him away since Akihiko did not expect that he fell out of bed.

Misaki was scared he did not want to topple him, but he calmed down when he saw Akihiko got up off the floor and stood up.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked in surprise

Misaki immediately dressed himself back "What did you think!"Misaki shouted

Akihiko was silent for a few minutes he tried to arrange his thoughts, "What happened here?" He thought.

Misaki sighed "Usami sensei I will not say anything just promise not to joke like that because it really scared me .." . Misaki looked down.

Akihiko did not answer he turned and left the room.

Misaki looked confused as Akihiko closed the door.

Akihiko entered his room and sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands

"I should not be surprised .." He whispered to himself

"Should not be surprised!" He cried and knocked the chair next to him

"... Misaki strange kid.."

The next morning Misaki met with the Director who explained everything  
On his way to class Misaki noticed a boy smiling at him

"You are Misaki?"Asked the boy

"Yes" Misaki said

"My name is Sumi I'm one year above you but we will learn together literature Nice to meet" Sumi smiled

"Nice to meet you too" Misaki smiled happily

During the lesson Sumi asked "Misaki it true that you know Usami sensei personally?"

Msaaki froze when he heard the name but immediately smiled and said "Not personally, he knows my brother"

"I understand" Sumi said

"Sumi senpai, exactly what Usami sensei teach?" Misaki asked curiously

"Literature, But he don't teach us he also writes" said Sumi

"Writes?"Ask Misaki

"Yes, he writes books, most of them very popular" Sumi kept talking

The bell rang and the students went to eat

"Misaki?" Sumi said aloud

"What!" Misaki asked looking at Sumi who smiled at him

"You're not hungry?" Sumi said

"Ah?... yes"

They both turned to the cafeteria and sat in one of the tables Available.

"So Misaki did you heard the rumors?" Sumi Whisper

"Rumors?" Ask Misaki

"Yes,about Usami sensei"

Misaki again froze the name made him shudder, "I did not hear anything."

"They say he almost slept with all the students here and that he made hundreds of girls cry" said Sumi

"Oh really? I'm not surprised," replied Misaki

"Mm? What do you mean?"Sumi asked curiously.

Misaki stood "Done!Thank Senpaii! I have to go" Misaki runs

Misaki ran out of breath and stopped in the hall "I'm not surprised but why my heart hurt because of what Sumi senpai told me" Misaki thought

"Akihiko Sama!" Came the screams of girls Misaki looked he saw Akihiko going followed by a group of girls laughing and smiling.

Misaki looked for a few seconds and then continued to walk toward his room "I do not care .." He said that although he felt something strange in is heart

Akihiko saw Misaki and smiled to himself "I'm sorry I have to go." He left the girls

"Jealous?"Akihiko thought when he goes to Misaki room

Misaki entered his room and sighed "I need to relax ... maybe a shower will help .." muttered Misaki

He opened the door and saw Akihiko standing in Front of the door

"What are you doing here?"Misaki asked as he felt his body begin to warm up

"I saw you watching me,you have something to say?"Ask Akihiko

"Something to say?"Misaki said laughing, "I have a lot but ... it does not matter," Misaki turned to leave but Akihiko grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the room and closes the door.

"You think I'm stupid? I saw your eyes,you love me right?"Akihiko told Proudly

"Love You?" Misaki almost choked "Do not even dream about it!Just the thought makes me sick " Misaki said coldly

Akihiko bit his lip"this kid!" He thought,Akihiko threw Misaki on the bed

"Ow! What you think ..."Misaki froze whene Akihiko kissed him

"Mm !..."Misaki began to struggle but Akihiko grabbed his hands to prevent him from it.

"Mm..Aaa.."Misaki breathed deeply when Akihiko let go

Misaki just looked into Akihiko's face

"You're annoying me!" Akihiko said and stood up.

"What?"Misaki asked

Akihiko looked at Misaki "One day I'll take you! "Then Akihiko left the room

**Was a short chapter ?Sorry ...**

**Well Next time I'll do longer3:**

**Thanks to all readers leave a comment please ...n_n**

**Sorry the spelling mistakes ^^"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ... I know I'm update the chapters very slowly ... **

**sorry I'm bit busy with school works . _. **

**Anyway this episode took me a while to write it as you see it becomes M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica!**

Misaki just sat in bed, his face was red and he did not know what to do

Does he need to complain about Akihiko who kissed him? Does he need to be quiet and not say anything? The important question is: "Why was this kiss ... so ..." Misaki murmured gently touched his lips, he still feel the warmth of Akihiko's lips

That day Misaki stay in his room and didnt came out.

Misaki went to class the next day he didnt want to study literature because its so difficult for him but was surprised to discover that the teacher was sick and who replaced him was none other than Akihiko Misaki's heart was pounding he was not mentally prepared to see him! but what could he do? he sat in the back row trying to avoid him

But it was impossible Misaki felt the looks of Akihiko all over him

"Misaki is everything all right?"Sumi asked

Misaki looked at his side "Sumi Senpai? when did you get here?" Misaki whispered Sumi just chuckled and went back to look at the teacher.

"Beautiful is not it?" He said

"Oh?" Misaki asked

"Usami sensei " Sumi said, looking back to Misaki.

Misaki looked at Akihiko despite the distance, he still managed to see him really well

"Well .." He thought he examines Akihiko's body

"Body ... looks good ... hypnotic violet eyes, face and lips of a real model ... lips so warm and ..." Suddenly he noticed his thoughts Misaki began to laugh in embarrassment "Really? didnt notice it before" Misaki lied Sumi knew it but decided not to say anything.

Misaki sat at lunch with his friends and the conversation became interesting when they started talking about Akihiko

"I always thought he was like that .." One of the students said

"I heard his family forced him to marry a rich woman, and he left the woman in the middle of the wedding," said the other

"Really?"Asked Sumi the boy nodded

"Yes, I also heard that he asks students to help him alone in the library and rape them," whispered the student

"No way!" Sumi was surprised and laughed

Misaki was quiet and he didnt want to hear that it bothered him

"Yes! He has no feelings he loves to play and hurt .." the boy continued to say

"Ok enough! Dont judge someone before you know him!"Misaki shouted getting up

Everyone looked at him in confusion and surprise

"Misaki relax it's just rumors, "said Sumi calmly

Misaki lowered his eyes "Why am I defending him?" He thought "Why? What do I care .." he whispered

Misaki looked up to apologize but the man standing next to him pulled him out of it "Usami sensei .." Misaki muttered Akihiko just smiled

"Misaki I need you for a moment, "He said pulling Misaki away.

"Ah.. ?"Misaki was confused and didnt know what to say

They both went to the bathroom

"Usami sensei ?" Misaki asked as Akihiko locked the door and turned back to Misaki grabbing his waist and pulled him close to him

"Misaki you know .." He whispered into Misaki's ear

"W-what"Misaki stuttered

"You know what you're doing to me?" He whispered gently

Misaki flushed as he felt something pressed to his stomach

"Usami sensei with all due respect!" Misaki tried to push him away but it was

impossible becuase Akihiko grabbed him tight and didnt let him go

"It's that way because of you, you're driving me crazy" Akihiko grab

Misaki's face and kissed him it was a deep kiss Misaki trying to tell him to stop and opened his mouth but Akihiko took advantage of this and inserted his tongue into Misaki mouth

"I wanted to stop I said to myself you're an innocent student I can't..."Akihiko whispered after they pull apart

"But ... you are tempting me I cant stop myself anymore " he continued licking Misaki neck

"Ah!" Misaki moaned out

"Usami sensei please stop I dont like it ..."Misaki murmured almost with tears.

Akihiko grinned, "but your body says otherwise .." He whispered, lowering his hand down "especially this" he said smirking.

"No. .." Misaki tried to argue but Akihiko already opened his pants and started rubbing Misaki's member

"Ah!, no...this uh..." Misaki tried to speak out but couldn't he tried to push Akihiko but the strength left his body slowly

"Misaki is this your first time?"Akihiko Grinned "cute .." he continue

**Hate me right?**

**X3 Hihi Sorry but I had to! dont worry about the next chapter I'll make it up to you and dont forget that is the first time I write a lemon!  
Love you all :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people!  
I inform this chapter he's half a lemon!  
The second part I'll publish soon ^ _ ^  
It was so hard! But I managed to (somehow) end it.  
I want to say thank you to all the people who make the story as a favorite, or Story Alrt.  
but most want to thank Junjou-Angel she review every chapter.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ahh...mnnn" Misaki bit his lip trying to stop his moan.  
"Don't, let me hear your voice." Akihiko wishpered with a deep, sexy voice of his.  
he quickened his movements on Misaki's member causing him to moan loudly.  
"Ahhh...don't...something is...AHHH!" with a final scream Misaki released all of his climax on Akihiko's hand.  
"That was fast."he chuckled, Licking his hand, which is covered with Misaki's cum.  
"Don't lick it...it's dirty" Misaki said breathing heavily.

"I think it's good, anyway I need my fingers wet for this..."  
After this, Akihiko ran his hand over Misaki's back until he reached his destination.  
"EH? where do you think you touching!" Misaki tried again to push Akihiko however he faild again.  
"Don't run away Misaki, you know you want it."

Akihiko lifted Misaki on the sink and got him to lean on the mirror.

"I Don't want it! you perver old men!" Misaki shouted.

"So ... tell me why your member is so excited by the idea of my fingers touching your body?"

Misaki blushed and looked away from Akihiko.  
"Especially when I touch here .."Akihiko rubbed his finger on Misaki's asshole.  
Misaki gasped "not there" he tried to cover the place with his hands, but Akihiko already inserted his finger in slowly.

"You must be kidding me!" Misaki tried to escape the discomfort.

"It will get better" Akihiko calmed him, and increased the penetration rate

It didn't take much to Akihiko to find Misaki's prostate

"Aha!" Misaki gasped to the new touch.

"Feel good here right?" Akihiko whispered and licked his ear.

"Ahh... it's weird" Misaki mumbled between moanes.

Akihiko inserted another one and scissoring him.  
"AHHH! D-don't! I..." Misaki moaned loudly

"Misaki Although this is your first time, you're enjoying it right?"

"No way, HAA... not there!" Misaki moaned loudly every time he touched he's prostate.  
"Be honest with yourself Misaki, you love it" Akihiko licket his lips.  
Misaki's whole body trembled with pleasure , not like he will admit it.

Akihiko inserted another finger into him "Now there are 3, Can you feel?"

"Ahmmmmm..." Misaki bit his lip.  
"Why? ... it feels so good!" Misaki thought he could not deny it any longer.

He wanted it.  
"Did you say something?" Akihiko asked and with his free hand he gently pinching Misaki's nipple.  
"HAA...more!" Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's shoulders , pulls him close.  
Akihiko was a bit surprised but didn't stopped, he grinned.

"You want me to give you pleasure you never experiential?" He asked.  
Misaki just moaned in response.  
"I'll take it as a yes" Akihiko took his fingers out of Misaki.

Misaki moaned in disappointment for the suddenly emptiness.

"Don't worry, I'll change it, with this"

Misaki suddenly felt something warm touching him , he looked down and noticed Akihiko's hard member.

"It's going to enter into me!" he thought


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not have much to say ... soooo enjoy the chapter! ^O^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"No!" Misaki shouted.

Akihiko looked at him.

Misaki held his trembling body, he looked scared.

Akihiko sighed and smiled gently

"Misaki, Did I pressed you too much?" He asked

Misaki didn't answer, his eyes filled with tears

Akihiko approached him and helped him get his clothes back on

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered

Misaki looked at him "No, it's just ..." Misaki looked down

Since they were in the bathroom of the students someone was trying to open the door

Luckily Akihiko locked the door beforehand Misaki stressed he looked to the door in horror

"No need to worry about" Akihiko assured him

Misaki looked back at him and that was the first time he saw a gentle smile and comforting

He said ""I'll go insaid the toilet

"You go first." With one last look Akihiko locked himself in one of the toilets

Misaki was still a little shocked but with trembling hands he opened the door

"Why did you lock?" Ask a student who entered

Misaki laughed weird "you know. a man need a moment to himself." Misaki blushed and left the restroom.

Misaki didn't stop he run to his room and shut the door, breathing heavily

He remembered all the rumors about Akihiko "Are they true" He thought, and sat on the bed

"Am I a toy he's just play with, will he throw me after this?" Misaki though

"AHH," He shouted in frustration and flopped on the bed

After several minutes Misaki decided to go take a shower to calm his body that was still burning, Akihico's touch was still fresh, Misaki could feel it.

It was late at night Misaki was still under the stream of water, unfortunately his body didn't relaxed and he still feel warm all over.

I have to touch myself?" He thought and moved his hand but immediately regretted it"

I don't have to!" He declared"

He returned to his room and lay in bed, trying to sleep but it was useless his body still feels weird ,despite all the resistance he took his cell and call to the only person he could think of,

Hello?" Answered heavy and tired voice"

S - Sumi sempai?" Misaki asked "

Misaki? Did you see what time is it?" Sumi got mad"

I'm really sorry but I need help!" Misaki apologized"

Sumi sighed, "What?"

Misaki took a deep breath "Sumi Sempai .. when you have a problem _there_ what are you doing?" Misaki's face reddened and he hid under the covers

Ah?" Sumi asked"

. You know ..." Misaki didn't want to detail too much"

Sumi suddenly laughed "Misaki you horny?"

Misaki jumped out of bed, "No!" He denied

Sumi still laughing hard he could not stop

Misaki Collapse eyebrows angrily "Well, I'm sorry I called to ask!" He yelled and hung up

Misaki threw the phone on the nightstand beside the bed

"Now what?" He mumbled, he probably have no choice

He got under the covers and took off his pants with his boxer.

"I'll just have to deal with it myself," he whispered and closed his eyes as he gently touched his penis

"Nn .." He took his shirt and bit it

"Usami sensai..." He said Akihiko's name again and again when he speeds up, with his other hand he ran on his chest until he reached the nipple and played with it.

"Ahhmmm ..." He kept thinking about what happened in the bathroom, Akihiko's touch his voice.

"Nn ... Usami Sensaiii ... good ... uh" Misaki began breathing heavily, he was so close, just a little longer

With a final scream Misaki released all over his chest, he breathed heavily

"I can't believe i just masturbated" Misaki was so embarrassed, but was tired too even clean himself

It was 7 am wake up time for Misaki, since he fell asleep only at 5 am he didn't hear the ringing of the alarm clock so he slept all day

It was already noon Akihiko was worried Misaki was missing from his class and even his friends didn't know where he is

He turned to the cafeteria "Excuse me?" He asked the one who worked there

"Yes?" She answered

"Can I take a tray of food out?" He asked politely

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible," she answered

"Only this time, I really wan to eat outside," he smiled

The worker was spellbound by the amazing smile and only nodding in agreement

"Thank you!" Akihiko wasted no time he took the tray and left the cafeteria

Misaki turned in his sleep he smelled something good ... His stomach rumbled, he heard laughter

He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them he look at the figure sitting next to him

"Good morning, or rather, good afternoon," he said

"Ummm ..." Misaki mumbled he was still in his dreams

"Are you still asleep?" He asked

"Yeah ..." Misaki mumbled something again and lay back in bed, it took no time to figure out exactly who was talking to him

"Ah! Usami Sensai?" He sat back in bed and looked at him

"Hey" Replied Akihiko

"What are you doing here?How'd you get in?" Misaki questioned and hide his body with his blanket

"You don't need to be nervous" Akihiko assured "I came because I was concerned, you didn't come to my class today," he said

Misaki looked at him in surprise "What time is it?" He asked and looked at the clock showed three in the afternoon

Ah!" Misaki jumped out of bed "What? What?" He was confused how he slept until now?"

Akihiko chuckled "Don't worry I took care of it, I brought you something to eat. "He motioned to the dresser

Misaki looked "so that's what it smelled good," he thought

Akihiko stood up "Eat," he opened the door

"Oh yeah one more thing, after you finish take it to the cafeteria, say I sent you to return the tray" He smiled and closed the door

Misaki left staring at the door "How nice .." He thought, he turned to the food tray and noticed a letter

."What is it? " Misaki mumbled and opened it

_"Hope you enjoy eating_

_Love you Akihiko_"

Misaki's face reddened, he took a piece of paper and wrote something back

After eating everything Misaki was full, and took the tray back to the cafeteria

Along the way he took the letter written even though there were not lot of words Misaki thought perhaps not to give him that but it was too late

"Misaki?" Akihiko saw him from afar and ran to him

"How was it? Good?" He asked with a smile

Misaki just looked at him with flushed face and handed him the letter

."Ah?" Akihiko took the letter and opened it

"No! Wait until I go!" Misaki said, and ran away without looking back

Akihiko looked towards Misaki and returned his attention to the letter

_"Thanks for dinner_

_Love (?) Misak"_

Akiihiko chuckled, "the '(?)' is so Misaki!" He thought and he kissed the letter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I did a long chapter right? :D**


End file.
